EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN
by SweetDirtyDraco
Summary: Su dia comenzó fatal. Pero los dias han de ser recordados no por como empiezan sino por como terminan. Ella nunca imaginó que le pudieran regalar algo asi. Un regalo tan excitante y original como el hombre que se lo regalaba. BxE.AH.


**Disclaimer:**Si ya lo se SM, no son mios. Pero ¿me dejas jugar con ellos un poquito?

**EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN**

**B.P.O.V **

Este día de mierda solo podía arreglarlo el, si quisiera.

Pero no, a las 2 del medio día me llamó, tenia una reunión urgente en Bruselas , salía en un vuelo privado en una hora y no volvía hasta el día siguiente por la mañana.

Dos lagrimones como rosquillas rodaron cara abajo. Ahueque mi blusa y el delicado y sexy _bustier _de encaje que me había puesto hoy, especialmente para el, se burlaba de mi y de mi suerte y arañaba mis pezones como en un acto de mofa y befa. Me llamé mil veces idiota.

Solo necesitaba sus brazos, sus besos, sus eróticos y placenteros juegos en una de esas interminables e intensas veladas que acostumbramos a disfrutar...y que ya no teníamos.

De un mes a esta parte el ambiente entre ambos era gélido, ya no había juegos, ni risas, ni confidencias. Todo era cansancio, silencio, preocupación, estrés, el maldito trabajo, los obligaciones, las responsabilidades, cuando no era una cosa era otra... excusas, excusas, mierda de excusas. Yo solo era consciente de que nuestra maravillosa relación se deshacía como el hielo entre nuestros dedos.

Los dos teníamos mucho carácter, pero también éramos románticos, sensuales, amábamos las cosas bellas, los caprichos, éramos gastrónomos y hedonistas, el placer, siempre el placer...Nos amábamos con intensidad, de forma vehemente.

Edward, mi hombre, era un excelso amador y amante.

Como le echaba de menos...sobre todo hoy. Siempre nuestro día de San Valentín había sido una cita con el amor y los sentidos. Hoy no sabía ni siquiera que estaría haciendo cuando yo llegara a casa y me la encontrara terriblemente sola.

Me sentía desolada. Pero a pesar de ello, cuando apretaba contra mi pecho la exquisita bolsa de regalo que portaba, una sonrisa curvaba mis labios. El era un amante de la lectura y la música, por eso había decidido regalarle una maravillosa pluma _Montblanc_, una edición limitada llamada _Agatha Christie_, en honor a la escritora, un raro ejemplar inspirado en el estilo clásico de principios de los años veinte, alrededor del capuchón, se enroscaba una serpiente de plata esterlina , que servia también como clip de la pluma estilográfica. Los ojos de la serpiente eran dos rubíes y la cabeza de la serpiente también está grabada en el plumín de oro de 18 quilates. Una maravillosa pieza digna de el. Me lo imaginaba, sentado en el banco del piano, escribiendo con la pluma sus partituras, y mi piel se erizaba y me relamía de anticipación. Si ese piano hablara...

Edward, mi hombre, era un ser exquisito y extraordinario, sinuoso como una serpiente.

Cuando llegué a casa eran las seis de la tarde.

Nada mas abrir la puerta un intenso olor a esencias y aceites aromáticos me golpeo con fuerza...mi vientre se contrajo por la sorpresa. Fui hacia el salón y allí me encontré un magnífico espectáculo...Su ropa estratégicamente desperdigada por el suelo me llevaba hacia el dormitorio: blazer, corbata, camisa, pantalones y...sus bóxer ante la puerta del dormitorio, por supuesto cerrada.

Tomé aire, mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho, estaba nerviosa y muy excitada. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para encontrarme con el...Dios, estaría gloriosamente desnudo.

Estuve a punto de ir a otra habitación y quitarme toda la ropa, pero sabía que el disfrutaba inmensamente desnudándome y yo también.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quede atónita. A los pies de la cama había una pequeña mesa con una fuente de chocolate fundido y una bandeja llena de trozos de piña, manzana y plátano, otro plato con pequeñas y jugosas fresas y una champanera con dos botellas de cava. El olor a chocolate y fruta era maravilloso. El, encima de la cama desnudo y relajado era un autentico delirio. La luz de las velas creaban la atmósfera mas sensual y maravillosa posible. Y yo...yo me moría de gusto, mi cerebro me enviaba mensajes inequívocos, mi sexo también.

Me acerqué hasta la cama con una sonrisa felina, yo me relamía como el gato que se iba a comer el canario y el me acechaba con una mirada capaz de derretir mi ropa interior. Me tire en plancha hacia el y me recibió entre sus brazos, cogió mi cara entre sus elegantes manos y me dio un beso digno de formar parte del libro _Guinnes _de los _records_, como el beso mas caliente y sexual del planeta.

Edward, mi hombre, era una auténtico erudito en el arte de besar.

No me podía creer que estuviera en nuestra habitación, casi estaba enojada por haber pasado un día tan canalla debido a su mentira. Pero no, no me iba a enfadar, su mera presencia era un bálsamo contra mi ira y lo que intuía que iba a pasar, mi mejor regalo. Asi que como me encantan los regalos y soy impaciente, no quería esperar mas para recibirlo.

Edward era un experto en desnudarme, me acunaba en sus brazos y me desabrochaba los botones de la blusa al mismo tiempo. Su lengua se paseaba por sus delicados y hermosos labios mientras acariciaba con sus nudillos las copas de mi bustier. Era un ejercicio tan intensamente erótico que me hacia gemir quedamente y me ahogaba en mi propio deseo. El descenso de sus manos hasta mi vientre y mi pubis era un tiovivo sensorial, sus dedos por debajo de mi falda bordeando mi ombligo, sus dedos por debajo de mis bragas arremolinándose en mi sexo...su tacto y el calor de su piel eran el preludio de mis mejores orgasmos.

Lo ultimo que me quitaba eran los zapatos, le volvía loco verme totalmente desnuda portando solo un collar de perlas en mi cuello y sobre mis pechos; y mis zapatos de tacón de aguja.

Es que mi hombre, además, era un auténtico fetichista.

En ese momento comenzó el festín, metió su dedo en la fuente de chocolate fundido y de ahí directamente a mi boca, me unto los labios, la barbilla, la punta de la nariz y comenzó a lamerme como un cachorro goloso, lánguidos lenguetazos que me hacían suspirar, besos de dulce chocolate aderezados con sabrosas y diminutas fresas que tenia que sacar de su boca con mi lengua...Santo cielo, me estaba corriendo solo con comer de su boca. Beber de sus labios era como levitar, sorbos de champán helado de su boca a la mía, a mi cuello, a mis pezones, el se bebía mi cuerpo con fruición. Utilizamos nuestros cuerpos como platos de la mas delicada porcelana para comernos mutuamente, una fondee de chocolate y manzana sobre mi sexo, una fondee de chocolate y plátano sobre el suyo. Estábamos pegajosos, dulces y muy calientes. Era el imperio de los sentidos elevado a la enésima potencia. Un exquisito 69 con sabor a chocolate y champán. Un polvo dorado y estratosférico al ritmo de la canción de _Bilingual_, el sentado sobre sus talones y yo gloriosamente clavada en el, mientras me recitaba poemas eróticos en mi oído y cabalgábamos hacia el paraíso, su lengua contando húmedos secretos a mis pezones, su pene grabando a fuego su glorioso contorno en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Orgasmos explotando como supernovas, polvo tras polvo, era quedarse corta.

Nadie me folla como el y nadie me hace el amor como el, nadie le hace tiritar de deseo como yo ni le pone tan caliente, nadie le hace el amor y le folla como yo.

Edward, mi hombre, es puro sexo y caliente como el infierno, y yo soy las llamas que lamen su cuerpo.

Agotados y exhaustos pero absolutamente satisfechos, aproveché para darle mi regalo. Como suponía, le fascinó. Tomo la pluma entre sus elegantes dedos, una obra de arte sobre otra obra de arte.

Los dedos de mi hombre son dignos de ser admirados en una galería de arte y además hacen magia.

Me besó hasta hacerme desfallecer y me regaló en agradecimiento esa maravillosa sonrisa que era el broche de oro de su belleza. Me tumbó sobre la cama, boca arriba y me dijo "cierra los ojos".

Noté como algo puntiagudo se deslizaba sobre mi vientre y mi monte de Venus.

Me comió con su boca de nuevo hasta asfixiarme y dijo con voz ronca "abre los ojos mi vida"

Dios...sobre mi vientre había dibujado un pentagrama lleno de notas musicales, sobre mi monte de Venus un precioso y barroco corazón con su nombre dentro.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevo hasta el piano, estaba absolutamente alucinada. Se sentó en la banqueta y me dejo de pie, enfrente de el, "vamos a interpretar esa partitura cariño" . Me entró la risa floja, puso un dedo sobre mi vientre como si estuviera leyendo cada nota mientras que con su mano izquierda iba ejecutando, nota a nota, la marcha nupcial de Mendelsshon.

Me empezaron a temblar las rodillas, se volvió hacia mi y con esa sonrisa destroyer que me quitaba el sentido, me hizo una muda pregunta enarcando su ceja. No me lo pensé dos veces. SI QUIERO, dije. Se levantó y me sentó sobre el piano ... y fue el quien en ese momento con su boca, su pene y sus dedos, comenzó a agradecer mi regalo, mi SI envuelto con todo mi ser, todo lo mio es de el, yo soy de el..

Edward, mi hombre, es un artista y además original.

DEDICADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAN, A LAS QUE ESPERAN SER AMADAS Y A LAS QUE DESESPERAN POR AMOR.

**ANA SWEETDIRTYDRACO (THE NAUGHTY WRITER)**


End file.
